All pediatric oncology patients on the "fever" protocol are given periodic complete audiological analyses consisting of pure tone testing, speech reception threshold, supra-threshold speech recognition, tolerance for speech tympanometry and acoustic reflex studies. Results suggest that the aminoglycoside antibiotic agents used to date with these patients have not caused permanent handicapping hearing loss.